jackassfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackass S1E1
This was the first episode of Jackass aired. It was created by Jeff Tremaine, Johnny Knoxville and Spike Jonze. Jeff had been inspired to make the series by watching videos of CKY, with Bam Margera and Ryan Dunn. The show was aired on 12th April 2000 on MTV in America and was popular from the start. Show Opening The show opening for the first episode was Johnny Knoxville being launched from a circus cannon into a net. (Link) List of Stunts As the team were still finding their style, most of the stunts weren't named. Jeff said that when they started out, the show was more about stupid things that made him laugh, rather than dangerous stunts. Named * Johnny Coxville * Self Defense * Daddy and Baby * Shopping Carts * Fat Fuck * Poo Cocktail Unnamed * Bam Margera cycling into a portaloo. (Link) * Ehren Mcghehey dressed as an American football player at a fast food restaurant. (Link) * Steve-O downs a shot glass with no hands. (Link) * Jess Margera gets towed by a car, whilst on his skateboard. (Link) * Pontius escaping from Knoxville's trunk. (Link) * Bam Margera interupting a golf game. (Link) * Bam Margera fails a skateboarding trick down a steep concrete drop. * Wee Man skateboarding as an oompa loompa. (Link) * Bam Margera slams his head against his bed. (Link) * Bam drops a plate of food in a fast foot restaurant. (Link) Behind the Scenes *The pilot was filmed in between March and April 2000. A stunt called The Convict was meant to be included, in which Johnny Knoxville, dressed as a outlaw, went to a hardware store to get someone to saw some handcuffs off, but after Knoxville and the crew got into trouble with the police, MTV threatened to cancel the episode. References Cast Stars *Johnny Knoxville *Bam Margera *Chris Pontius *Dave England *Steve-O *Ehren McGhehey *Jason "Wee Man" Acuna *Ryan Dunn *Brandon DiCamillo Crew Production *Johnny Knoxville - Executive producer *Jeff Tremaine - Executive producer *Spike Jonze - Executive producer *Trip Taylor - Line producer *Michelle Klepper - Production manager *Sean Cliver - Segment producer *Scott Potasnik - Production coordinator *Greg Wolf - Post production supervisor *Joey Magrey - Production Assistant *John McKey - Production Assistant *Aaron Rosenberg - Production Assistant *Brent Washlake - Production Assistant Editing *Ivan Victor - Editor *Kristine Young - Editor *Wing Ko - Editor *Mark Hansen - Assistant editor Camera *Rick Kosick - Lead Camera *Jamie Owens - Lead Camera *Knate Gwaltney - Lead Camera *Mike Ballard - Additonal Camera *Loomis Fall - Additonal Camera *Jason Fijil - Additonal Camera *Ryan Gee - Additional Camera *Aaron Meza - Additonal Camera *Danielle Saxe - Additional Camera *Jess Margera - Additional Camera (uncredited) *Bam Margera - Additional Camera (uncredited) *Jeff Bender - Additional Camera (uncredited) *Manuel Vila - Additional Camera (uncredited) Special Thanks *Jeff Bender - filmed Knoxville in "Self Defense" *Big Brother Magazine - many Jackass cast members appeared in this magazine. *CKY - their music was used in several segments of the show. *Warren Dern - lawyer *Mike Dillehay - Key Grip; dumped the pitbull poo into the "Poo Cocktail" port-a-potty. *Joanna England - Then-wife of Dave England. *Tony Etz *Melissa Irene - made the Oompa Loompa costume. *Kadu Lennox - set designer *Mike Maldonado - makes cameo appearances in the Fat Fuck skit. *Jess Margera - brother of Bam Margera; appears in "Sled Drag Behind Car," "Mountain Bike Into Porta Potty," "Shopping Carts," and other bits in other episodes *Veena Mehta - appears in Poo Cocktail (only woman in port-a-potty montage) *Mark Neudlman - appears in Poo Cocktail (security guard) *Jennifer Orlando *Alan Rautbort *Chris Reed - artist, would later appear in Tandem Snowboarding and assist in the production of Jackass: The Movie. *Dave Roen - composer of the Party Boy theme *Tony Romain - credited for "graphics" in some season 1 episodes *Howard Shur *Brian Turner *Megatrax - stock music company; provided music for Jackass *Mix Magic ru:Чудаки: Сезон 1, серия 1 Category:Jackass Season 1 episodes Category:Television Category:Jackass